Mitsuhiko's Suspicions
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Ai and Conan certainly looked like a couple to Mitsuhiko. But Conan couldn't like Ai, he did! So, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya decides to find out why those two are so close, and always talking in secret. He gets more than he bargained for... No real pairings.
1. Spying

**A/N: **I was trying to find a place to watch Mitsuhiko In A Forest of Indecision with English subtitles, but since half the sites are blocked in school I could not. If anyone knows where I can watch it, send me a link pwease! Its on Youtube, but with Chinese subs and I can't understand those. XD I love Mitsuhiko, so this little fic popped into my head. And yes, I'm using Japanese names. XD Mitshuko is Mitch in the English version.

**I don't own Detective Conan.**

Mitsuhiko's Suspicions 

Chapter 1 - Spying

Conan and Ai were always talking together in secret. Sometimes Mitsuhiko would see them underneath a tree in the Teitan Elementary playground, instead of playing soccer, talking about something to each other, in hushed tones. Their faces had looked awful serious most of the time, and Mitsuhiko thought it was odd to see such seriousness on the faces of children. But then again, Ai and Conan were far from normal. They were smarter than Genta (well, almost everyone in the school was smarter than poor Genta), Ayumi, and hey, even himself. Though Mitsuhiko was bright for his age.

Today was pretty much just like any other. The rest of them were playing soccer, but he caught the other two talking in whispers again. Just what was going on that they had to keep it a secret from the rest of them? A plan was slowly forming in the boy's head.

He'd find out what they were up to!

School had just ended. They were going to the hakase's to play another game he'd invented, and hopefully not try another quiz. Ai and Conan were walking in front, Mitsuhiko behind them in the middle with Ayumi and Genta behind him. He grinned.

Perfect hearing point. Well, maybe. If they actually said anything. On the way to hakase's, they were both silent. Mitsuhiko let out a long sigh of frustration, and this caught Conan's attention.

"Are you alright, Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Huh?" He looked up and suddenly saw that all eyes were on him. The boy sweatdropped, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Really."

Conan looked suspicious, and Ai looked at him with slight interest. He blushed only slightly and looked away. The only reason he was suspicious of Conan and Ai was...

He thought they might like each other. Conan couldn't like Ai, he did!

Mitsuhiko shook his head back and forth and followed the Shonen Tantei-dan to the professor's house, distracted by his thoughts so he was a bit slower than the rest.

Conan and Ai glanced at each other, wondering what was wrong with Mitsuhiko. He was a smart boy, and it wasn't often he was so bothered by something like this. They both knew that.

Soon they reached hakase's, and they were drinking hot chocolate as they played the hakase's new game. Well, everyone except for Conan and Ai, who weren't playing, but simply sitting on the couch sipping at their own hot chocolates. Mitsuhiko frowned. They certainly did seem like a couple.

"Hey, Mitsuhiko, you lost," Genta commented with a frown.

"Eh?" Mitsuhiko looked back up at the screen and paled. "Ah, I did!"

"What's wrong, Mitsuhiko-kun? You're usually good at all of his games," Ayumi pointed out and Mitsuhiko sighed again.

"It's nothing Ayumi-chan, I've just been thinking a lot about stuff so I haven't been concentrating on much lately," Mitsuhiko replied. Ayumi frowned. Thinking about what? But, if Mitsuhiko wanted to say, he would, so she left him be.

After Ai was done her hot chocolate, she set the empty cup down on the coffee table and headed downstairs towards the lab. Conan watched her leave, and once he heard the door close, followed. Mitsuhiko blinked. Perfect!

Now was his time to find out! Were they really going out?

While Ayumi and Genta were into the next part of the game, Mitsuhiko quietly tiptoed downstairs. Making sure Conan wasn't there and the door was shut, he pressed his ear against it and listened in.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"A temporary cure to the APTX-4869. You should be Kudou Shinichi for twenty four hours."

...APTX-4869? What was that? From the way Ai said it it sounded like some sort of poison. Was Conan poisoned? Then he'd be dead or at least in some sort of pain...right? He seemed fine earlier.

_"You should be Kudou Shinichi for twenty-four hours..."_

Why did Conan want to be Shinichi? Because he admired the guy so much? Maybe he thought if he took the drug he'd look like Shinichi for a while.

"Wow! Thanks, Haibara!"

"Use it wisely, Kudo-kun. You're aware I said it'll only last twenty-four hours, yes?"

A sigh came from Conan. "Yes, Haibara..."

APTX-4869. Ai created some sort of drug. Conan was being called 'Kudo-kun'. Mitsuhiko frowned. How could Ai even create a drug? She was only an elementary school student?

"Mitsuhiko-kun, what are you doing?"

"Ack!" the freckled boy looked behind him and saw Genta and Ayumi at the top of the stairs. "Shh! Shh!" he whispered, putting his index finger up to his lips. He tried to listen again, but it had gone strangely quiet in there.

Darn, he needed to know more!

But the pieces were slowly coming together.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hehe. Like or no? Like I said, I love Mitsuhiko, and think he and Ai should be together. She'll stay a kid of course. XD I do like Ai and Conan too, but I was a MitsuAi shipper first. I even made the first AMV for them on Youtube! Check it out, it's called Kiss the Girl.

And it sucks that you need a cellphone to make a youtube account now...T.T What about the people who don't have one or don't want to give out their number?

What do you think Mitsuhiko is thinking about their conversation in the lab? Has he figured it out?


	2. Truth?

**A/N: **Second chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed! Gotta love Mitsuhiko! Now, I'm not exactly sure if Mitsuhiko would figure it out so quickly in reality (well, he probably would if he had enough clues...it would just take him some time), but this /is/ a fanfic, right?

Also, sorry if anyone (especially Conan) sounds a bit OOC here...

* * *

Mitsuhiko's Suspicions 

Chapter 2 - Truth?

* * *

Mitsuhiko sat alone in the kitchen at Dr. Agasa's, drinking a glass of water. Genta and Ayumi were still playing the game, on the last stage, and Conan and Ai had yet to emerge from the basement. The boy had a bad feeling growing in his chest, and it had something to do with the two in the basement. He hadn't told anyone of his feelings or suspicion yet, not even the inventor himself. He wanted to solve this on his own.

The only clues the boy had were the names ATPX-4869, Kudou Shinichi, and Conan Edogawa himself. The boy was a mystery. To him, it sounded like he'd been poisoned, and was hoping for some sort of cure. But he didn't appear to be in any sort of pain, and he obviously wasn't dead. That, and how could Haibara make an antidote to a poison even he knew nothing about? Wasn't she an elementary school kid like him?

To think that the bespectacled boy the Detective Boys had been hanging around for over a year now was actually famous high school detective Kudou Shinichi...

Was this why they had been so secretive? Maybe they weren't going out after all! Maybe because of Shinichi being poisoned, Ai was somehow involved in it. Though he didn't understand how. Going by what he'd heard, she had created this _'antidote'_. Did that mean she created the poison too? Why would Ai make poisons? Maybe Dr. Agasa was teaching her too much.

"Mitsuhiko?"

Said boy nearly jumped out of his seat. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't realized his name had been called three times now. By who?

None other than the boy with glasses he'd been so curious about.

Edogawa Conan.

Ai was standing next to him, too, her arms crossed, with a face devoid of emotion that sent a shiver down Mitsuhiko's spin. He also noticed she was quite tense, as was the boy next to her. Ai was dressed in a red shirt with grey shorts, however, what covered them now was a mini science lab coat.

Yeah...she's spending too much time with Dr. Agasa.

"Can you come with us, Mitsuhiko-kun?" Ai asked, speaking up after a moment. He gulped. It felt like he was about to be taken into the Interrogation Room by the police or something. He got off his chair, the half-empty glass of water long since forgotten as the three kids walked down to the basement. Because of the loud volume of the game, Ayumi and Genta failed to notice.

Once inside the basement, Ai locked the door behind them. Mitsuhiko gulped, nervous. What were they going to do? Were they going to give him that strange poison too?

"You can sit if you want, you know," Ai said with a roll of her eyes. "We don't bite."

"I-I feel perfectly f-fine standing..." Mitsuhiko stammered slightly, and Conan and Ai looked at one another before back at the frightened boy.

"What exactly did you hear when you were listening in earlier?" Conan asked, crossing his arms and staring at the other. Mitsuhiko scratched the back of his head.

"I-I wasn't listening in... I tripped at the top of the stairs and fell down, you see..."

"If you had, we surely would've heard a noise from it," Ai said, letting out a sigh. "Just tell us.."

"N-No!" They both looked slightly surprised at that one. "You're going to feed me that strange poison even if I don't aren't you? That's why you locked the basement!"

"...I locked it so no one would interrupt us, Mitsuhiko."

"Oh..."

"Enough changing the subject," said Conan, walking in a circle around Mitsuhiko, making him more nervous. "Tell me, of what you heard...what do you think is going on?"

ATPX-4869...Kudou Shinichi...24 hours...Edogawa Conan...Haibara Ai...

"Haibara-san's with some alien organization!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at a suprirsed Ai. "You're her test subject for poisons or whatever. These aren't your true forms!"

"Well...he is just a kid," Ai said looking at Conan with a little smile. He nodded, chuckling.

"What planet are you from?" asked Mitsuhiko. Conan did a classic anime fall.

"The planet we were on is destroyed now," Ai explained and Conan sweatdropped. She was actually _'explaining' _it to him? Well, it would help get rid of real suspicion. "Everyone that used to live on it is gone. It was a planet that not even humans here had discovered yet. So there were 10 planets before it was gone, not 9. We managed to escape before it blew up." She sounded so serious.

"B-Blew up?" Mitsuhiko gasped. "So then, your parents...everyone you knew..."

"Dead, gone. But the organization I worked with is still at large. They managed to escape the blast as well, Mitsuhiko. So I want you to be careful, because now that you know this, you're in danger too. Don't tell anyone, not even Genta and Ayumi, what you heard." At his nod, she continued. "Also... be careful around anyone dressed in black."

_'Oi, oi...'_ Conan thought with a sigh. _'At least he doesn't know its the Black Organization, even if she's partly telling the truth about them.'_

"T-They're aliens too?" stammered Mitsuhiko.

"Yes. They use their black disguises to hide their true form," Ai said, speaking in an eerie voice as she walked closer to Mitsuhiko.

He gulped. He so wished this was a dream, or at least that he hadn't eavesdropped on them.

Conan and Ai were aliens! They were from some planet that had been destroyed, and from the sounds of it, hiding from this evil organization.

After he walked out, shut the door behind him and went up the stairs, and got over his shock, he blinked.

"Huh...I never did find out if they were dating..."

**-FIN-**

**A/N: **LOL! Was that was you were expecting? I bet it wasn't...or...maybe it was... I promise to finish Little Secret next! And thanks to, not bothering to sign on, whoever you really are, for the link. :P It's not even blocked at my school!


End file.
